Kokoro o yomitoru
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha no era una persona normal, tenia un don que no podía controlar, el cual lo dejo solo. Cuando se muda a otra ciudad conoce a un chico especial que alejara su soledad, pero, ¿podra Sasuke hacerle frente al pasado? NARUSASU


Hola a las personas que se aventuraron a leer esto, grazie~

Este fic este inspirado en un anime llamado "Kotoura-san" el cual lo recomiendo ampliamente, en verdad ame ese anime, aunque me hizo llorar en casi todos los capítulos, pero en verdad, deberían verlo si quieren, aunque la trama de este fic es parecida no será la misma, pero pueden verlo si quieren una referencia.

También en este fic Sasuke aparece un poco ooc, es un posibilidad, quizá sea normal con el tiempo o quizá no, yo creo que las personalidades de los personajes dependen de las situaciones vividas en los diferentes fics que se les hacen, así que no san muy estrictas con mi Sasu que lo haré lo mejor que pueda.

También en este fic se manejan los donceles, Sasu es uno, así que es 100% NaruSasu, pero pueden haber más parejas (al pedido del público también).

Veamos;

"" las comillas significan pensamientos, si eran en cursiva son los pensamientos de Sasu, si no están en cursiva son los pensamientos que lee.

DISCLAIMER: personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, ninguno es mía, por más que quisiera. Kotoura-san tampoco me pertenece, sino a su respectivo autor.

Enjoy~

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..NaruSasu..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

Sasuke Uchiha miraba su reflejo en el espejo del blanco baño, un doncel de 17 años de ojos negros, cabello azabache con rayas azules y piel blanca con nieve le regresaba la mirada. Suspiro mientras se acomodaba el uniforme de la preparatoria Konoha.

"_no puedo hacer esto" _pensó el joven.

La puerta del baño sonó, era su hermano mayor.

-Sasu, es hora de ir a la escuela, te llevo... "Ojala los donceles no tardaran 10 horas en el baño, quiero entrar"

Sasuke río por lo bajo y contesto- por eso te dije que no bebieras tanta soda nii-san

-Sasu! -le reprendió su hermano "este niño no cambia.

-Pues no -dijo saliendo al fin, encontrándose con su hermano mayor Itachi. Ambos hermanos eran muy parecidos, mismo ojos, cara parecida y cabellos azabaches, pero Itachi tenía rasgos más maduros y masculinos, después de todo el mayor era varón y el menor era doncel, con rasgos más finos, además Itachi tenía el cabello un poco más largo sujeto en una coleta baja.

-Además no tarde 10 horas Itachi mentiroso -dijo el menor divertido mostrándole la lengua a su hermano para después entrar en su cuarto.

Suspiro una vez más, una vez Itachi estuvieron listo tendría que ir a su nueva escuela, envidiaba que Itachi ya hubiera terminado la universidad, él ya no quería ir a la escuela, eso se debía a que Sasuke no podía hacer amigos. Él nació con una extraña habilidad, más bien, una terrible maldición, Sasuke podía leer el pensamiento de las personas.

Aun podía recordar lo que su don le había ocasionado. Pero no debía pensar en eso, lo que haría sería simple, evitaría todos los alumnos de la prepa, si no se le acercaba nadie estaría solo, si esta solo no tendría amigos, sin compañía no leería sus mentes y sus profundos secretos y así no sería odiado... de nuevo.

"Sasu ya une al coche" escuchó los pensamientos de su hermano.

Era un consuelo para él tener. Itachi, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a los poderes de su hermano menor, e incluso los utilizan su favor. Por ejemplo, cuando le quería jugar un broma esperaba a que estuvieran n un lugar serio rodeado de gente para pensar en algo gracioso, causando la risa del menor, y aunque tenía problema después estaba realmente feliz de tener a alguien como Itachi, era el único que un no lo abandonaba igual que su abuelo Madara.

Hizo lo que su hermano mayor le pidió, pero...

"Esa estúpida maestra la trae contra mi"

"Estúpido perro de la vecina, cuando lo vea lo pateare"

"Como debería declararme? Y si le compro flores?"

"Hoy veré a Mako-chan, pero que le digo a la bruja de mi esposa?"

"No quiero ir a la escuela"

Sasuke cerro lo ojos, tratando de alejar los pensamientos de sus nuevo vecinos...

"El doncel del carro rojo esta que se cae de bueno" con ese último pensamiento Sasuke enrojeció hasta las orejas, miro por el retrovisor del auto para ver quien pensaba cosas vergonzosas relacionadas a su persona, era un joven como de la edad de su hermano, de cabello anaranjado y un par de piercing, el cual pensaba cosas obscenas relacionadas a él, se puso como tomate, saco sus audífonos, se los puso y empezó a escuchar música en un intento de no "escuchar' el pensamiento de los demás.

"_maldición Itachi, ven rápido, se violan a tu hermanito!" _grito en su mente, para su suerte _escucho _a Itachi venir, haciendo una lista mental de lo que llevaba.

-Listo Sasuke?

-Desde hace 10 hora -bromeo el menor.

El viaje fue ruidoso, Sasuke escuchaba todo tipo de pensamientos que lo avergonzaban o cansaban, si escuchan música fuerte el sonido de los pensamientos ajenos disminuía gratamente.

Al fin llegaron a la preparatoria Konoha.

-No puedo hacerlo Itachi -dijo el moreno menor con voz ahoga.

Itachi se le acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo- escucha Sasu, tu eres más especial de lo que ninguno de esos mocosos será, no debes dejar que te hagan sentir mal o como algo que no eres, tú eres Sasuke Uchiha, el doncel más especial de todo el país del fuego.

Sasuke sonrió abrazando a su hermano hasta que...

"Y además eres el más lindo, Dios, si no fueras mi hermano te daba, y no consejos"

-Itachi! -regaño el menor avergonzado mientras el Uchiha mayor reía, recibiendo los pequeños golpes de su hermano.

-Bien Sasu, suerte.

Sasuke suspiro y salió del vehículo, algunos alumnos los veían y...

"Dios, que carrazo, deben ser yakuzas"

"Oe, el piloto no está nada mal"

"Ese doncel sí que esta rebueno"

"Ojala no repruebe la clase de Iruka"

Ante ese último pensamiento Sasuke se extrañó, todos los pensamientos estaba relacionados con el carro, su hermano o él mismo, quien sería el idiota preocupado por las clases?

.

-entonces... Sasuke Uchiha, verdad?

-Si -respondió secamente a la mujer un poco gorda delante de él, estaba fastidiado de los pensamientos celosos de la mujer y solo quería que viniera su nuevo profesor.

-Ya vine~ -escucho una voz en la entrada de las oficinas de las secretarias. Era un hombre joven, quizá de casi 30 años, de largos cabellos plata levantados, un ojo cubierto por un parche y una bufanda que le tapaba la boca.

-Tarde Kakashi –dijo la gorda secretaria.

-Lo siento, lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida "Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto, hasta me dieron ganas de no venir" Sasuke casi reía ante ese pensamiento tan despreocupado.

-En fin, él es su nuevo alumno, Sasuke Uchiha.

Algo extraño un poco a Sasuke, no fue la mirada del profesor, sino un pensamiento, un pelinegro en la nieve, extraño.

-Mucho gusto -Sasuke se inclinó levemente ante su nuevo profe- soy Sasuke, estaré a su cuidado.

-un gusto Sasuke-kun, soy Kakashi Hatake, tu profesor de historia y tutor oficial de tu clase, llevémonos bien.

Sasuke no leyó nada en su mente.

.

-él es Sasuke Uchiha -decía el maestro mientras escribía su nombre en el pizarrón- más vale llevarse bien con él.

La lluvia de pensamientos no tardó en llegar, la cual irritaba mucho al doncel, pensamientos de celos, de lujuria era lo único "audible" en el salón...

"Espero pronto sea el receso, tengo mucha hambre ttebayo" Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendidos, quien fue el que pensaba en la comida?

Bien Sasu, puedes sentarte detrás de Naruto, es el rubio idiota del fondo -no hacía falta que dijera idiota, el tal Naruto era el único rubio en el salón.

Sasuke se acercó ante el chico frente a él, el cual saltaba a la vista que era un varón, alto, rubio, piel canela, ojos azules cabello rubio, 3 extrañas marquitas a cada mejilla, era bastante atractivo...

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°..NaruSasu..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

Bueno, hasta aquí, hasta el siguiente capi, si les gusto dejen comentarios onegai shimasu~


End file.
